Chanced By Fate
by iHPGeek
Summary: A new girl at Ouran has a run in with the Host Club. Is this just a meeting by coincidence or a meeting of fate. HikaruHaruhi and KaoruOC R


Karin Katsuya sighed as she gazed at the clock. With copper red hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and bright greenish yellow eyes, she was very pretty. In front of her was a thick history book and the teacher was rambling on about the history of China. Karin was totally not paying any attention to the teacher until he called her name.

"_Care to answer question number seven for us, Miss Katsuya?"_ the teacher, Mr. Hashimoto, said.

"_Huh…wah?"_ Karin said as she focused on the black board.

"_Ahem… Miss Katsuya please stand up and answer number seven?"_ he replied as Karin sighed.

"_Sorry sir but I wasn't really paying attention."_ Karin said as she stood up.

Suddenly, the bell rang signaling that class was over for the day and because it was Friday, class was over for the week and everybody gathered their stuff and left the class room. After having a small talk with Mr. Hashimoto about her lack of attention in class, Karin left the room. She made her way down the long corridor and it was then that she decided to explore the rest of the school. Silently, she climbed a random staircase and made her way down a somewhat deserted corridor.

Half way down the corridor was an unused music room. Quietly, Karin turned the handle and she pushed he door open, only to be faced with a swirl of rose petals. Right inside the room was a group of guys.

"_Ah a new customer. Welcome to the Host Club!"_ said the tall blonde boy that was sitting down.

"_Umm who the hell are you?"_ Karin asked as she was surrounded by everybody.

"_How dare you ask that?"_ the boy replied in a hurt voice.

"_What else am I say when I dont know what the hell this is?"_ Karin said in a slightly disgusted voice.

"_But hey I dont know a whole lot about this school so im just going to leave now and forget about this."_ Karin said as she pulled the door open and left.

As she hurried away she didn't realized that her meeting with the host club had been more than fate. Several minutes later, Karin was sitting in her limo heading home. Her head was racing with the events from earlier. As she tried to push the thoughts from her head, the driver announced that they had arrived at home. Heaving a sigh, Karin got out of the car and ran up to the house. As she walked in, she noticed that there was a man sitting in the living room talking to her mother. Quiet as she could, Karin made her way upstairs to her bedroom so that she could change out of her school uniform and into something little bit more comfortable. As she changed she thought about the strange man downstairs.

Suddenly, her name was called from downstairs, grabbing her jacket and sliding on her black flip flops, she ran down the stairs to see that her mother was holding hands with the mystery man.

"_Yes mom?" _Karin said as she eyed them precariously.

"_Karin dear, this is Koichi Suoh and…"_ Ms. Katsuya said but Karin cut her off.

"_So this is the guy you were talking about."_ Karin said quietly.

"_Well yes and he has a son about a year older than you who will be joining us for dinner tonight, so please dont stay to long at Evies house alright."_ Ms. Katsuya said as Karin walked towards the front door.

Karin didn't even respond to her mother as she walked out of the house. In a way, she was slightly hurt because her mother hadn't been up front about her new boyfriend. As she walked down the driveway, she thought about all that she and her mom had been through in the past few years. First of, her father had taken all of Karin's older brothers and her twin sister into his custody. Then in a totally freak accident, all of her older siblings were killed. After that, Karin and her mom had moved to France and then to Spain. Then Hasana, Karin's twin, had tried to take all of Karin's hard earned money. So it had been a hard few years, but both of them had managed to live, which made them extremely close.

Still, Karin worried a little bit about this new relationship. She didn't want her mom to find anybody new because it could mean that she would be forgotten. She didn't want that but if it made her mom happy, then it would be alright. Sighing quietly, she knocked on the front door of her destination. A maid granted her entrance and led her down to the studio.

"_Hello dear."_ said a smiling red haired lady.

"_Hello Mrs. Hitachiin. What are we working on today?"_ Karin said as she set her bag down.

"_Well you'll be modeling prom dresses."_ Mrs. Hitachiin said clapping her hands.

"_Ok so where are they?"_ Karin asked setting her bag in the locker she used.


End file.
